An electrical connector for press fit mounting is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,245. The known connector includes a removable dust cover that holds electrical contacts, also known as electrical terminals, in an insulative housing until the terminals are inserted into corresponding apertures of a printed circuit board. The terminals of the known connector are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,987. Such terminals are provided with laterally enlarged central sections that have been laterally enlarged by outwardly bulging portions of the central sections that are alongside lengthwise slits that bifurcate respective central sections. The laterally enlarged portions of the terminals frictionally engage in the apertures with an interference fit, known also as a press fit. The housing is used to apply forces on the terminals and urge the terminals collectively into respective apertures of the printed circuit board.
There is a need for a connector which holds terminals in place without a dust cover during press fit insertion of the terminals in corresponding apertures. Further there is a need for terminals that are capable of assembly into a connector and capable of withstanding forces applied by the connector to insert the terminals into corresponding apertures of a printed circuit board.